prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One of Prodigal Son is an American crime drama television series, and was premiered on September 23, 2019. Premise The series centers on Malcolm Bright, whose father, Martin Whitly, is the infamous serial killer known as "The Surgeon". As a child, Malcolm was responsible for enabling the police to arrest his father, and has not (of his own volition) seen his father in ten years. Now a profiler, formerly with the FBI, until he was fired and currently consulting for the New York Police Department, Malcolm is forced to confront his father after a copycat serial killer uses Dr. Whitly's methods of killing. He now finds himself drawn back into constant contact with his father as he must both use Whitly's insights to help the police solve particularly horrible crimes and battle his own inner demons. Episodes Characters Main Characters * Malcolm Bright is the son of a serial killer, and a criminal psychologist and knows how killers think and how their minds work. He will use his twisted genius to help the NYPD solve crimes and stop killers. * Dr. Martin Whitly Bright’s father is an intelligent, wealthy, charismatic and also happens to be a predatory sociopath who killed at least 23 people. * Jessica Whitly Bright’s mother, an elegant and WASPy New Yorker, wields sarcasm like a samurai sword and has an opinion on every aspect of Bright’s life. * Ainsley Whitly, Bright’s sister is a TV journalist who wishes her brother would “take a break from murder” and have a normal life. * Gil Arroyo Bright’s longtime mentor, & NYPD Detective is one of the best detectives around, and he expects no less from his team. * Dani Powell, a headstrong no-nonsense cop who quickly becomes impressed with Bright’s work. * JT Tarmel, a born-and-bred New Yorker who questions whether Bright is a psychopath himself. Recurring Characters * [[Gabrielle Le Deux|'Gabrielle Le Deux']], Bright's childood shrink. Summary Malcolm Bright has a gift. He knows how killers think and how their minds work. Why? Back in the 1990s, his father was one of the worst, a notorious serial killer called “''The Surgeon''.” So it makes sense Bright is the best criminal psychologist around; murder is the family business. He will use his twisted genius to help the NYPD solve crimes and stop killers, all while dealing with a manipulative mother, annoyingly normal sister, a homicidal father still looking to bond with his prodigal son, and his own constantly evolving neuroses. Meet the happy family. Dr. Martin Whitly is intelligent, wealthy, charismatic and also happens to be a predatory sociopath who killed at least 23 people. Bright’s mother, Jessica Whitly, an elegant and WASPy New Yorker, wields sarcasm like a samurai sword and has an opinion on every aspect of Bright’s life. Perhaps Bright’s only ally is his sister, Ainsley Whitly, a TV journalist who wishes her brother would “take a break from murder” and have a normal life. Unfortunately for his sister, the only way Bright feels normal is by solving cases with the help of his longtime mentor, NYPD Detective Gil Arroyo. Arroyo’s one of the best detectives around, and he expects no less from his team – Detective Dani Powell, a headstrong no-nonsense cop who quickly becomes impressed with Bright’s work; and Detective JT Tarmel, a born-and-bred New Yorker who questions whether Bright is a psychopath himself. Notes Trivia * Bellamy Young and Tom Payne play mother and son, but are only 12 years apart. * Tom Payne is 12 years younger than Bellamy Young who plays his mother, and 11 years older than Halston Sage who plays his sister. Development * On January 28, 2019, it was announced that Fox had given the production a pilot order. The pilot was written by Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver who executive produces alongside with Lee Toland Krieger, Greg Berlanti and Sarah Schechter. * Production companies involved with the pilot include Berlanti Production and Warner Bros. Television. * On March 12, 2019 it was announced that Lee Toland Krieger would be directing the series. * On May 9, 2019, it was announced that the production had been given a series order. A day after that, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2019 and air on Mondays at 9:00 P.M. The series is set to debut on September 23, 2019. * On May 13, 2019, Fox released the first official trailer for the series. Casting * February 2019, it was announced that Lou Diamond Phillips, Aurora Perrineau and Frank Harts had been cast in the pilot's lead roles. * March 2019, it was reported that Michael Sheen, Bellamy Young, Finn Jones, Keiko Agena and Halston Sage had joined the cast. * March 12, it was announced that Tom Payne would replace Jones in the role during first table readings. Cast Main Cast ''' '''Recurring Cast Crew Created by ''' Chris Fedak Sam Sklaver '''Executive Producer(s) Chris Fedak Sam Sklaver Lee Toland Krieger Greg Berlanti Sarah Schechter Adam Kane Greg Berlanti Sarah Schechter Lee Toland Krieger Lisa Randolph - (Co-Executive) Lilla Zuckerman - (Co-Executive) Nora Zuckerman - (Co-Executive) Producer(s) Jennifer Lence Jason Sokoloff Carl Ogawa - (Co-Producer) Sarah Rath - (Co-Producer) Katrin L. Goodson - (Co-Producer) Wendy Calhoun - (Consulting) Justin W. Lo - (Consulting) Jeremy Carver - (Consulting) Elizabeth Peterson - (Supervisinger) Ratings Promotional Videos Category:Season One Category:Prodigal Son